Let The Games Begin
by sweetcrimefighter
Summary: The Cullens and Hales decide to play a little game called truth or dare. How does the seemingly boring Isabella Swan get involved in this? Plenty of humor! Rated M for language and future chaps. Please read and tell me what you think, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: The Cullens and Hales decide to play a little game called truth or dare. How does the seemingly boring Isabella Swan get involved in this? Plenty of humor! Rated M for language and future chaps. _**

**_A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. I'm fucking crazy for writing another story. But as usual, I got this idea in my head and couldn't get it out. I had to write it. It's my first attempt at something funny, so don't kill me if it sucks, since I usually only write stuff that are all about the doomed and damned. Enjoy! Oh, I don't own shit. Pardon the language, though this is only the beginning. Don't worry, I start of easy, not much swearing, until the end, that is._**

**Let The Games Begin**

**Chapter 1: Join the fun, Isabella Swan**

**Edward POV**

Life was boring, that was pretty much a given. So, my siblings and our friends decided to play a little game called Truth or Dare; you all know how it goes. You pick truth, you have to answer a question honestly - no cheating possible; my sister would know. You pick dare, well, you're in trouble - at least, when it comes playing dare with the Cullens and Hales, you're in trouble.

I, belonged to the Cullen family, along with my adopted brother and sister - I was also adopted. We were all adopted as babies by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who wanted a big family. I was adopted at the age of 3, Alice at the age of 4 and Emmett at the age of 5. Alice and I were 17 now and juniors in High School - Emmett was 18 now and a senior.

Then there were the Hale twins: Rosalie and Jasper, 18 years of age. Rosalie was dating Emmett and Jasper was dating Alice. I was the single one, the odd one out. I couldn't care less about dating, though I did have some fun from time to time - I had to have some relief of some sort occasionaly; I was only human, after all.

Now, back to the game. We had been playing for about an hour already and it was only 7 pm on a friday night - if Alice and Emmett had their way, the game would last till sunday night; and I'm sure they would get their way no matter how much I protested. Not that I wasn't enjoying this game, because I was, I was only slightly miffed at the dare they had just given me.

My dare, god help me, was to go inside Channing's coffee shop - which we were currently standing before - and kiss none other than Isabella Swan, daughter of the Chief of police of this little Washington town called Forks. However, I wasn't reluctant to go in and kiss her because of that, not at all - Charlie Swan, her father, didn't scare me at all, not one bit. I could care less about what he would do if he found out; it would probably be funny to aggrevate him a little - spice things up some.

No, I was reluctant because it was Isabella, that was all. She was, weird, to say the least. Weird and extremely boring. She was a good girl, had good grades and never made any mistakes or even partied. I hated girls like that - boring, plain, good girls. And it wasn't like she couldn't be fun or date or party, she wasn't bad looking. She looked pretty good, plain, but still good. I bet if Alice got her hands on her, she would most definitely look ten times better. She could look hot if she wanted to, but she didn't want to, she was boring.

How did I end up with this dare, you ask? Well, let's just say, that when it was my turn to challenge someone, I didn't go easy on them - this was their payback. You'll see, let's rewind an hour.

_**One Hour Ago**_

"I'm so freakin' bored!" Emmett, my funny, idiotic brother, exclaimed for the hundreth time since school finished. We were sitting in the living room of the grandious, Cullen estate. Carlisle, my father, was a doctor and Esme, my mother, was an architect - we were very rich. As were the Hales, who's parents were some big hot-shot lawyer - we, Cullens, only hung out with our own kind, the rich, succesful and beautiful.

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett on the couch, leaning against him - you could tell she was bored as well. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, who was sitting on the love-seat. They, as usual, were bored too. As was I.

This town was so boring, we all loathed it and couldn't wait to get out. But until then, we had to find our own source of entertainment. And for that, Alice was always the one to come up with an idea. Either she would throw a party at the last minute, or sometimes she convinced us to do something illegal - something fun. One time, she persuaded us to break into Forks High school and write curswords on all the walls of the classrooms; in paint. I still had to laugh when I remembered the look on the teachers and principal's face - hilarious. We didn't get caught - we never got caught. Today, she decided it was time for us to play a classic came: Truth or Dare.

Though, when we played it, we played dirty. We weren't nice about it at all and we usually ended up doing a few things we should regret, but didn't regret.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Alice said with an evilish grin on her face, suggesting she was up to no good. Soon, the rest of us got the same grin on our faces. It had been months since we played - last time we played was during a long weekend, when we had no school on Monday and Tuesday. We ended up playing from friday night till tuesday night; we never slept once during that time - a lot of coffee, and some alcohol, was used to keep us awake, thought the alcohol didn't really help us in that department. We ended up causing a lot of trouble by cutting of all the electricity in town; by accident, of course. No one suspected us, naturally, but it had been a close call.

"Excellent! I'm in!" Emmett was the first to say - I rolled my eyes, Em was always up for anything, as was Alice.

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm in too, I could do with some exitement."

"Yeah, sure, let's do it," Jasper said - he was the calm one of the group, or so it appeared to an outsider. We knew better; when it came to it, Jasper was as evil - if not more - as the rest of us.

I just nodded, they already knew I was in - it was my favorite game to play. I always came up with great ideas for dares. The blackout we caused last time was actually because of a dare I had given to Emmett, the big baboon.

"Perfect! I'm first. Emmet, truth or dare?" She asked with the sweetest tone of voice and smile - it was all an act, though, she was up to no good and we all knew it; we were the same.

"Dare," Emmett said, he hardly ever picked truth. We loved the dares more, they were more thrilling that simply answering a question.

"I dare you to-" she paused for dramatic effect "-trash Esme and Carlisle's room and make it look like a break-in," she said by which Emmett's eyes widened and the whole room fell silent in shock. We were capable of a lot, but never had we done anything that would hurt Esme or Carlisle. Alice grinned at our reaction, she was a sneaky little pixie that girl. Immediately, we realized this would be the best game ever - best dares ever.

Alice was briliant, her dare was the best ever. No one would ever know it was us and we would have some good laughs at it. We loved our folks, we did, but we hardly ever saw them, so we didn't really care if they were mad or not. Besides, it would be worth it to see their faces when they found out.

"Be right back," Emmett said with a serious face and trudded of as if he were off to war and the bravest man alive. I had to give him credit though, he had some big balls of steal to do what he was about to do. I wasn't even sure if I would do it.

We heard several things break and fall to the ground with a big bang; it was clear he was enjoying himself when we heard his booming laughter. Alice ran upstairs to check if he was doing a good job. Several minutes later, they came back down, both of them laughing their asses off. Alice was even shedding a few tears.

"They... are... going... to.. be... so... pissed...," Alice managed to choke out between her laughter while Emmett was on folding over with laughter, holding his sides. The laughter was so infectious the rest of us joined Alice and Emmett.

After a while, Emmett was able to contain his laughter and turned to me - his favorite person to pick on.

"Eddie, truth or dare? Take your pick," he said as if he were a host on some stupid reality show. I growled, actually growled, when he called me Eddie; I hated that nickname.

"Truth," I quickly said - I never picked dare the first time; I wanted to make sure I had challenged someone first, it made the game more interesting when it came to my second turn and they had their chance to retaliate.

"Who would you do: Tom Welling or Chad Michael Murray?" He asked - while I glared at him, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice burst out in laughter. Emmett always taunted me with his gay jokes; he knew it was the best way to get me pissed. Though, I would play very very dirty when I was pissed and he should have known that - knowing him, it was probably his intention. I would get back at him next time - I couldn't get him now, because our rules were that you couldn't challenge the person who just challenged you. But I could get back at him through his girl, something he most likely forgot.

I straightened out my face and answered the question, "Tom Welling. I'm not attracted to blondes - ain't that right, Rose?" I asked at the end by which she stopped laughing and scowled at me. She still couldn't get over the fact that I didn't lust after her as every guy she ever met seemed to do and I used it against her whenever I got.

"Bite me, Cullen," she retorded by which I smirked. "So what will it be, Rose, truth or dare?" I asked, she glared at me and refused to answer; she was mad. I didn't let that discourage me, I only got nastier. "Come one, Rose, baby, choose a dare. Maybe I'll want to jump your bones then," I taunted her; her eyes narrowed and she huffed, but I had her and she knew it.

"Dare." She stated with much venom in her voice - I had her right where I wanted her. And my dare would not only piss her off, but Alice and Emmett as well. Jasper wouldn't care less; he's think it was funny.

"Good. I dare you to walk around in Emmet's costume from last year's halloween ball until the game is over," I said with a mischievous smile on my face. Jasper laughed while Rosalie fumed with anger, as did Alice and Emmett. Emmett hated this dare because he loved that costume and let no-one touch it, not even Rose; it was a monument, he had told us, something that could never be touched again. Rose and Alice hated the dare because of the outfit. It basically was Emmett's version of a vampire costume - a mask for the eyes, fake tooth, a bloody blue jeans, a ripped T-shirt with the word BLOOD written on it in red paint and a black cape. Nothing Rosalie or Alice would ever consider wearing; it went against everything they believed in. It wouldn't really fit, but Alice could help with that.

"NO WAY! Rose, don't do it!!!" Alice yelled, she was seething with anger.

"I didn't realize you were such a chicken, Rose," I taunted her even more - I was getting to her.

"Don't you dare, Rose!" Emmett said, furious.

"Alice, upstairs, now." Rosalie said through her teeth - Alice looked stunned that Rose would do it, while Emmett shook with anger. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but Rose glared at him and said, "Shut it, Emmett! I'm doing this and I couldn't care less about your costume. And if you argue, you won't get any for the remainder of the year. Got it?!" She said - she actually looked scary during that moment. Emmett shrunk away from her glare, crossed his arms and pouted.

As soon as Alice and Rosalie were out of sight I joined Jasper in the laughter - I couldn't wait to see Rose; I'd never let her forget this. Emmett glared at me. "Thanks to you my best costume ever will be ruined," he said, then continued, "Watch your back, _Eddie," _-he spat out my name- "you're officialy a dead man," he hissed - I laughed at him while shaking my head.

Rosalie and Alice came back down about 20 minutes later - I had never laughed so hard as I did when I saw Rose. She looked terrible - the costume looked terrible. She was holding Emmett's pants up with a white, shiny belt; which made it even funnier. The shirt hang loosely on her, revealing pieces of skin where the shirt was ripped. And the mask looked much too big for her face. The best were the teeth - they stook out of her mouth as if she were ready to bite anyone; it was hilarious!

"I'll get you for this, you cocksucker," she hissed - the vamp teeth made her speech sound funny - and sat back down, as did Alice who glared at me once more.

"Alice, truth or dare?" Rose asked and smiled at Alice - crap! they had discussed this upstairs, no doubt. It would involve something to do with me; something to give me some payback - though I knew it would only get worse from now on.

"Dare." Rosalie smiled at Alice' answer and glanced at me with pure evil in her eyes - I swear that bitch was crazy!

"I dare you to kick Edward in the groin," Rosalie said. Shit! What had I gotten myself into? I looked at Alice' tiny frame - she may look like a little, breakable pixie, but nothing was further from the truth. She was stronger than any girl I'd ever known and some guys too - and from the looks of it, she had help.

Before I knew it, Emmett hoisted me up and held me in place by wrapping his arms tightly around my body. Alice stood up, grinned at me, and kicked me in the last place any man would ever want to be kicked. I yelped like a little girl and Emmett let me fall to the ground. Fuck, that hurt! The room was filled with laughter at my pain as I lay on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Jasper, sweetie, pick truth," I heard Alice say to Jasper - I was still curled up in a ball, holding my crotch, moaning. Jasper must have nodded, because Alice continued with her question.

"Do you think Edward is a penisfucker or not?" Alice asked - I guess I had it coming for making Rose do my dare, but enough already with the gay jokes!

"He's a regular old gaylord," Jasper answered, truthfully, it seemed - by that time I had gotten back up and if it would have been possible, steam would have been coming out of my ears. I looked at Jasper, he was smiling at me - he was up to no good. I saw Alice and Rosalie grinning at me as well, while Emmett looked confused. They had planned something, that much was obvious, and only Em and I were in the dark on this one.

"Truth or dare?" Jasper asked me directly - I could have taken the easy way out and picked truth, but I wasn't some shit-less chicken. I was Edward fucking Cullen for Christ' sake!

"Dare."

"I dare you to go down to Channing's coffee shop and kiss Isabella Swan," he challenged me - that did it; I screamed aloud in anger. This was so unfair! Isabella Cullen of all freaking people! Ugh! And I knew I had no way out of it - I knew she would be there, she was always there, working. Life sucks!

_**Back To The Present**_

So now here I was, standing before Forks' only coffee shop, delaying going in because I had gotten myself into this stupid situation with this fucking shit-dare!

"Come on, we haven't got all night," Alice said and she and Rosalie pushed me forward while Emmett held the door and Jasper followed. They all laughed at me and went to sit down, while I looked around for Isabella.

It wasn't hard to spot her - she was one of two waitresses tonight and was currently coming to the table where my traitor siblings and friends were sitting, planning to get their order.

I stepped up to her, blocking her from moving on and looked at her with disgust in my eyes because of what I had to do now. "Wha-?" she started to ask, but I cut her off by grabbing her by her upper arms and crashing my lips on hers. She actually tasted pretty good! And her smell was such a turn on - strawberries and freeshia.

For a second, I thought she was kissing me back, but then she pushed me away and I felt a sharp blow to my eye and fell to the ground. I looked up in shock at a seemingly pissed of Isabella Swan. She was standing there with her hands in fists and looking at me with a smug expression in her eyes.

She had hit me?! The harpy witch actually hit me?! What was she, mental??? Didn't she know the consequences this would have for her? She hit me and I would no doubt have a black eye within the next hours! That whore!

"You whore!" I bellowed; she didn't seem taken aback by my reaction.

"You asked for it, shitbreath. Care to tell me what that was all about, before you have to black eyes?" She asked, I was still shocked and angry as hell. I heard my family's loud roars of laughter, but couldn't care less, my focus was on this fucking cumslut before me!

"It was a fucking dare, you kunt," I said as I stood back up, the sounds of laughter still coming from the table a few feet from me. "You'll pay for this, bitch," I said through my teeth, resisting as much as I could so not to hit this whore - I never hit a girl in my life, though I wanted to a times, a lot.

"Really?" Said, eying me speculatively. "I don't think so, dickweed." And before I knew it, she passed by me, to my family's table. I followed after her, feeling the pain of the coming bruise more every second - I would need some ice for it, or it would be swollen shut.

"Who's the one who dared fuckface to kiss me?" She said, much friendlier than she had been toward me. Jasper nodded, unsure, not knowing what was coming, if she would hit him next or not.

"Fine. Now you can invite me into the game - you involve me, so I get to play too," she said with a wicked grin in her eyes I had never seen on her before. This shocked me and everyone else into silence - we had not expected that. So far, I had definitely not expected any part of Swan's reaction - she was completely different from what I thought.

"B-but y-you have t-to work," Jasper stuttered, obviously afraid of this stupid, little vixen.

"Not anymore," she said, turned around and headed to the counter. We all watched with wide open eyes to see what she was up too.

"Mrs. Newton, I don't feel so well. I think I caught something just now. Would it be okay if I went home?" She asked, batting her eyelashing, fake-coughing a little - she was a deceiving, little bitch. The Newton woman was completely taken off guard, but told Swan it was okay - she was probably scared of what Chief Swan's reaction would be if he heard she didn't let his sick daughter go home.

Swan dissapeared for a moment, then came back with her jacket and purse. "Let's go," She said, smiling - stunned, we all followed. This should be interesting.


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi, everyone. First of all, I want to apologize for the slow updates. I realize that you are waiting for new chapters and I am dissapointing you all. I just want to assure everyone that none of my stories are on hiatus (especially my beloved Twilight stories, but also the OTH ones and the Charmed one), I just have trouble writing for some. I also want to explain why I haven't been writing much lately._

_I just want to say that I love to write; it's my number one passsion, has been since I was a child. And lately I had been wondering; why? Why do I even write? Why do I do something that's not worth anything to anyone? But I realized I was acting stupid (which is nothing out of the ordinary for me) since it is worth something to someone; it's worth something to the people who follow and read every chapter with dedication for the story I write, which is simply heartwarming. I love all my readers and without you, I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far with my writing. So, thank you. You'll never know how much all your support means to me._

_And I do it because I love it, it's as simple as that. I guess I had forgotten that somewhere along the way. I just needed a few reminders. I'll never stop writing and I will finish each story currently on my account._

_My main focus stories right now are:_

_Captivity  
__They'll Never Know  
__Concrete Angel_

_It's not because of the reviews they receive or something; it's just because I have them all worked out in my mind. So those will be updated the most, the rest will have slower updates but I will update them. I promise you. And I don't lie; if I make a promise, I stick to it. No matter how hard it may be sometimes._

_So, until I post again (which will be a story chapter). I hope you forgive me for my slow updates and I will work as hard as possible to update more from now on._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hollywood & Dakota Fanning**

_'Life's a game, all you have to do, is know how to play it.' ~anonymous~_

**Edward POV**

We followed the Swan bitch outside, still stunned, and stopped dead in our tracks when she turned around to face us. She instructed us to wait as she called her dad and told him some cockamamie story about being sick and staying over at her friend's Alice' house untill monday. Great, so we were stuck with her!!!

She then called us to her attention - a vicious smile plastered on her face and an evil glow in her eyes.

"So, fuck-ward, dare me," she said - the rest of the gang burst out in laughter for the tenth time that night while I was seething with anger. She wanted a dare? I'd give her one!

"I. Dare. You." I said the first three words with distinct seperation before continueing, "To go back inside and tell Newton you want to quit," I said, positive she would back out so she wouldn't loose her job. But once again, she surprised me by smiling a sweet, sickening smile and nodding.

"Hey, Pixie!" She yelled to Alice who narrowed her eyes at Swan's choice of a nickname for her. She hated to be called a pixie just because she was short. Shorter than Swan even, and she wasn't the tallest person herself.

"You're coming with me, I need a witness," She said before walking to Alice, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her along with her, back inside.

I couldn't help but feel smug - the bitch would loose her job just because she was afraid to back out of a dare. It was priceless!

**Alice POV**

Seriously, who the fucking hell did this slut think she was? Inviting herself in OUR game and then calling me a pixie?!? Sure, it was funny as hell when she punched Edward, but that didn't give her any right to join us. She wasn't one of us, never would be!

She dragged me inside by pulling at my arm - she was strong, as strong as me, perhaps. She dragged me along with her towards the counter and let go of me once we stood before the Newton chick.

Was she really going to give up her only source of income for a stupid dare? Was she really such a dumbass? This would be interesting...

She coughed a bit and then began to speak, "Sorry, Mrs. Newton, I forgot to tell you something," she said in between coughs; she sure could act.

"Yes?" Newton asked, wary of this new situation.

"I *cough* want *cough* to *cough* quit *cough*," She said, where was she going with this with all those coughs? She was up to something. Newton's bitch eyes widened in shock and she stammered out her response, "A-are you s-sure?" She asked, shock still evident on her face.

Bella's face turned sour and sad at the same time - a fucking good actress! "I-I'm not sure. *cough* Maybe. *cough* But i-it could be the f-fever talking. I-I also feel the u-urge to break out in song. *cough* So, m-maybe, I-I'm just delusional," She finished.

So that's where she was going with this...? She sure was a sneaky little bitch - too bad she was poor as shit, or she would've been one of us long ago.

"Oh, well, think about it honey. It's probably the fever talking. Come back when you feel better and we'll talk then," She said, sending Bella a friendly, worried smile.

"O-okay," Bella said followed by another cough, then she dragged me back outside, smiling as the devil she was.

**Edward POV**

Alice and the bitch walked back outside - Alice looked a little stunned, while the bitch was grinning as if she had just won the lotery or something. What the hell was up with that? She just lost her job, she should be crying or doing whatever those fucking whiny bitches did when something went wrong.

"And?" I snapped at her, she just continued to smile.

"She told Newton she wanted to quit, but she didn't get fired," Alice said in a very un-like Alice tone of voice; a tone, I thought, resembled some sort of awe towards Bella. I was confused, she said she wanted to quit, but she still had her job? How did that happen? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Alice and _the bitch _noticed.

"After she told that Newton chick she wanted to quit, she also told her she might be delusional because of the fever she has, so Newton send her away and told her to think it over and come back when she feels better," Alice explained. Wow, that bitchy fuck sure was a deceiving little cow, who'd've thunk it?

"Now it's my turn," Swan announced as she beamed, staring at Jasper with an unrecognizable glint in her eyes - Jasper shifted his weight, uncomfortable under the presure of her gaze.

"Pick dare, you know you want to," She said, sort of flirting with him, I guess, he swallowed. "Unless you want to end up like fuck-tard," She added - what was with all the fuck Edward nicknames? Jeez! Jasper broke out in a sweat as he tried to look for an escape - he was scared shitless of this chick; I'd never seen him like this before.

"So, Jazzy-boy, what will it be? Shit road or dare road?" She asked, she was more evil than any of us, it seemed. I was curious what Jasper would pick and if it was dare, what Swan would dare him to do.

"D-d-dare," Jasper fumbled over the word - that never happened to him; for a minute I thought he'd piss his pants like the little girl he was acting like. Seriously, why was everyone scared shitless of Swan?!? She was nothing! She wasn't worth worshiping the ground I walked on! She was poor, ugly and useless!!! Okay, maybe not that ugly, but still, not that good looking either.

Her face lit up as soon as Jasper picked his choice. "Okay, Jaz-man, I dare you to..." she put her index finger to her chin, pretending to think, though we all knew she already had a dare in mind. "Oh, I've got it," She continued, still keeping up the very well played out act - was everything she appeared to be to us an act?"

"I dare you to dress up as a drag queen, go to Charlie's house, confess your undying love for him and keep on the outfit untill the game is over," She said, Rosalie and Emmett let out loud guffaws - of course Rosalie would think this was funny; after all, it was worse than the outfit she had been dared to wear and Emmett almost always thought everything was funny. Alice, however, didn't see the humor in it. Nor did Jasper or I - she was getting back at us because I kissed her, that much was clear now.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Bella smiled as she walked over to her car, pulled out a 2 duffel bags, then walked to my silver Volvo, waiting for us to follow, so we could go back to our house and dress Jasper up - that is if he agreed to do it. I've never known Jasper to back out of a dare, and I doubted he'd start now, no matter how much he hated it.

***

Once at the house, Bella anounced she would change out of her work clothes while Jasper changed into a drag queen. I had no idea who this bitch was anymore; I used to think I knew what kind of boring person she was, but now, it seemed as if she had been hiding her true identity from everyone all along. Why would she do that?

"Oh my fucking god," Alice suddenly exclaimed and as I looked at her I saw she had her mouth wide open and was staring at the stairs. I followed her eyes and almost dropped to the ground in shock.

Isabella fucking dyke Swan had transformed into a - I hate to admit it - sexy as hell fucking piece of ass. She was wearing black boots with high heels - wasn't she supposed to be some clumsy fuck? - a tight, black leather skirt so short I'd bet you could see her panties if she bent over, a white tank top that didn't even reach her belly button and had a hell of a lot of cleavage. Her hair was loose and tussled, kinda looking as if she just fucked someone's brain's out and honestly, it was giving me a hard on. She had on big silver hoops as earing, a simple necklace with one single - wtf?!- diamant on it. I'd seen enough diamants in my days to know it was real. She had make-up on as well and her eyes looked dark and smoky and she had bright red lipstick on.

Most girls would look like a fucking hooker dressed the way she was, but she pulled it off and just looked hot as fucking hell. Who the fuck was this girl?!

"Is Jazzy-boy ready?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone of voice. Jasper looked up from his spot next to Alice and swallowed like the scared bitch he was. Swan just laughed and it was unlike any laugh I'd ever heard before - I wanted to hear more of it.

Fuck me! Just because she looks hot now doesn't mean I gotta get it on with her. She's still fucking boring Swan. No fucking way in hell!

"Don't worry. The dare is off. Instead, I got a dare for you all. Well, more like an invitation but who fucking cares, right?" She smiled, waiting for a response from any of us. When we all just continued to stare at her like some dumb retarted shits, she rolled her eyes and continued.

"I dare you all to follow me to Hollywood. My girl Dakota's throwing a kick ass party there and asked me to come and bring some life to the party. We'll continue the dares there. If you shitfaces are up to it, that is," She smirked at us and all of us sat there like fucking mutes. Hollywood?! Dakota who? Who the fucking hell was this chick?!

"Dakota who?" Alice asked, seemingly interested in all this shit. I guess a weekend in Hollywood couldn't hurt.

"Fanning. Now can we get the fuck going or not?" Swan said and I think if Alice had yelled any louder we'd all be deaf. Of course, this was big fucking news. If it was true.

"You fucking know Dakota Fanning?!" Alice yelled, Bella simply smiled and started to head to the door.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get to Hollywood?" I asked, not wanting to listen to her bullshit anymore.

"With my fucking private yet, shitface," She said and walked into the cold Washington night. We all stared at each other for a minute longer before we followed her outside. This should be fucking good.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**_

Hey, all. I know I promised I'd keep updating regularly and not disappear anymore, but there were things I just couldn't walk away from to write a story. My dad got sick, really sick, he almost died. He had to have this massive surgery and it was very touch and go for a while. I've been spending almost all my time with him in the hospital. He's only been home since last tuesday and he still has a lot of health problems we need to be careful off and has 3 nurses a day coming to take care of something still from the surgery. If my dad can get through this next month, through christmas and his birthday (January 1st) okay, then I'm back. If there's another setback, if he dies like they say is still a possibility due to some complications he could have, especially blood clots (he's had them before), then I don't know. I'll let you know at the beginning of January. Again, I'm very sorry, but my family is more important to me than a few stories. I love writing these stories, I do, but they're not the most important things in my life. Sometimes, you gotta set some things aside for more important things, which is what I've been doing these last months. Please bare with me for another couple of weeks, and then I'll let you know the outcome. Then I'll let you know if I'll be back or not.

Lots of love,

Lieselot.


End file.
